


Sunny Snow Day

by bar2d2s



Category: Young Justice (Comics)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-12
Updated: 2015-05-12
Packaged: 2018-03-30 05:14:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3924220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bar2d2s/pseuds/bar2d2s
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hawaii and Gotham are very different animals.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunny Snow Day

It was another sunny, slightly muggy, but otherwise perfect day in Hawaii. Roxy and Dubbilex were inside, watching some soap opera that they’d recently become addicted to, while Kon caught some rays on the roof. He’d just finished his Zesti and was deliberating the pros and cons of leaving his warm spot to grab another, when his Young Justice communicator thing did something weird.

It… _rang._  Like a phone.

Kon stared at it for a moment before picking it up. “Yelloh?”

“It’s me.” Ah, the Wonder Boy himself.

“Hey. How’d you get the com thing to do that?”

“Do what?” Rob sounded genuinely confused. Kon snorted.

“Ring. It usually does this beeping thing.” There was a sigh on the other end of the line, and Kon swore he could almost hear Rob rolling his eyes.

“It’s the non-priority function. When it’s not an emergency, the communicator will just ring. Are you telling me that you’ve had this thing all this time and no one has ever used it to just call you?” He was laughing at him, in his freaky Robin way. Even though no actual laugh was coming out of his mouth, Rob was getting a kick out of how incredibly  _dumb_  Kon felt right now.

“Well, freakbird, most people would just use the  _phone_.” Kon snapped, then pinched the bridge of his nose. “What did you even want, anyway?” Rob was quiet for a few seconds.

“We’re having a snow day in Gotham. Crime’s kind of at a standstill, classes are cancelled at Brentwood, and I was just wondering…” He trailed off, as if he was unsure of how to proceed.

“You were wondering…what?” Kon prompted, not in the mood for the mysterious act right now.

“Well, would you mind picking me up? I don’t really feel like being cooped up inside all day, and I  _really_  don’t feel like joining in on the snowball fights that’ve been going on. Besides, you promised me surfing lessons last month, and I want to collect.” The grin on Kon’s face was a mile wide, and he could hear the slight upturn of lips that was a Robin smile.

“Yeah, I,  _hell_  yeah! Grab your trunks and give me an hour, I’ll leave right away.”

“Wait!” Kon paused, already several miles away from his house. “Put, uh. Put on some clothes, Kid. It’s winter here, remember?” He looked down at his board shorts, wondering for a moment just how the hell Tim had known, then started to laugh.

“Yes, oh fearless leader. Keeping the same eta, so be ready!” He clicked off the communicator as he swooped in through the open window of his bedroom, pulling on his ‘Gotham’ clothes; jeans, a heavy sweatshirt, and a Knights shirt he’d picked up last time he was there. He couldn’t stop smiling.

Because this was the first time Robin had ever asked to come to Hawaii to hang out with him. Unlike Bart, he couldn’t just pop in and out whenever he wanted to. He yelled about where he was going to his housemates, then set off again.

He was going to have a sunny snow day with his best friend, and it was going to be  _awesome_.


End file.
